Conventionally, various methods of fixing a connector to a substrate have been suggested, such as a method of fastening the connector at the substrate by a fastening cramp such as a screw, a method of soldering a connector terminal inserted into a bore of the substrate, and the like. As a further example, JP2001-68910A2 (hereinafter, referred to as a first reference) discloses a structure for fixing a connector at a substrate. The connector has a connector terminal of which tip portion projects outwardly from a connector housing. The tip portion of the connector terminal has an approximately L-shaped structure like a hook. This hook is inserted into a terminal bore at the substrate. A tip end of this hook is engaged at a substrate surface around the terminal bore so as to fix the connector at the substrate.
In this disclosed structure, the tip portion of the connector terminal has the hook such that the tip portion of the connector can be soldered at the substrate at a relatively easy manner. However, the soldering of the connector terminal at the substrate may deteriorate reliability of the substrate because the substrate may be cracked under a load due to a temperature cycle.
Recent developments have lead to a lead free solder in order to contribute to a clean environment. The lead free solder is generally molten at a relatively high melting point. Therefore, a connector may be transmitted with a heat upon the connector soldering through the screw such that a resin of the connector may be unnecessarily softened. In this case, the fastening force of the screw for fastening the connector at the substrate may be reduced. Further, the connector may not be appropriately fastened at the substrate.
As another example, JP 06(1994)-62486U2 (hereinafter, referred to as a second reference) discloses a structure for fixing a connector at a substrate by a solder. A fixing cramp for fixing the connector at the substrate has a two-forked leg portion at one end. The two-forked leg portion has projected portions at outer sides thereof. The projected portions are engaged at slit portions of the connector when the fixing cramp is guided into the connector. In this case, the connector can be fixed at the substrate by the fixing cramp without a solder. Therefore, not much worry is required in the reliability of the substrate and the fixing force.
According to the structure for fixing the connector at the substrate disclosed in the second reference, the connector can be easily connected to the substrate. However, when the connector is subjected to an external force upon detaching the connector and the substrate from a cap member, the external force may be drawn to the fixing cramp, the connector terminal, and a connecting portion between the fixing cramp and the connector terminal. In this case, the fixing cramp or the connector terminal may be damaged. Further, the fixing cramp is separated from the connector, thereby increasing the number of components, increasing an assembling cost and hours.
A need exists for providing a fixing member capable of easily connecting a connector at a substrate and maintaining a connected condition between a substrate and a connector.